Mello's departure
by Your deletion is pending
Summary: one of the many short stories that I'll probably post on here. Matt/oc, set right after Mello leaves. If you don't like it, thats fine, but don't go crying/screaming to me just cause you don't like Sonny.


Hokies. Bored. Once again. This is what happens when I get into the "writing mood" and read to many Death Note fanfiction or draw Sonny to much. Again, Sonny is my creation, his real name is Alisdair Rushmer, and he lives at Whammy(obviously) and before anybody gets on my case for having my oc hook up with Matt or any of the "real deal" characters from any show, I do it for fun, It is something that IS fun and It's not like I'm going to scream at anyone, OMGEE Matt is mine or what ever. Sonny is totally not one of those obnoxious characters everyone happens to love. -nods- H'anyways, I do not own Death Note, nor do I own Matt, Mello, Near, Whammy house or all that crap. As I probably will state in all my fics, If i did all three of them would have their own little insane LOL moment like Raito did in the anime. and it would RAWK. Love you guys, enjoy.

* * *

A boy sat on the sill of a large window overlooking the front yard of the orphanage. This window wasn't in his room but in someone else's who he was fond of and he was convinced that he wouldn't leave the room until that person returned. Said person had left the house earlier that day and wasn't coming back, most of his things had been removed and all that was left was a picture of him and the bed sheets that he had slept in the night before.

"_Sonny_…?"

Came a soft voice from behind him; almost drown out by the sounds of a Gameboy. Though the two of them weren't older than twelve, the smell of smoke and alcohol collided, addictions that either boy could but didn't intend on breaking any time soon. There was silence, the blonde at the window refusing to move from his spot, the other boy slipping down on the opposite side of the sill next to him.

"_Do you want something to eat_?"

Asked the red head, his eyes searching the others expression, the blonde's eyes glued to the front gate, not moving.

"…. _No…. not hungry._"

He answered, the first sign that showed he was still functioning normally. "…_You're not very good at lying, Sonny_."  
After hearing this Sonny looked up, staring at the other boy, the softest smile coming to his face, though now that he could clearly see his face, it was obvious that he had been crying. There was a pause between both the boys before Sonny suddenly buried himself against Matt, crying once more, a scarcity in the boy's many reactions. A bit surprised, Matt put an arm around his friend, hushing him as he felt him quiver with every sob. It seemed like hours that they had sat there, one crying while the other silently comforted, but it was only thirty minutes before Sonny lifted his head, staring up at Matt.

"…_He's not coming back, is he_?"

He asked, his breath now soft but still irregular, eyes red and puffy. There was more time spent, just sitting with each other, more quiet than the last, before...

"_No. I don't think so._"

Matt said softly, his gaze turning to the window, staring at the place Mello had been before he stepped out of the boundaries of the Whammy house, into the world. Once more, quiet ensued, Sonny scooting himself to be more in Matt's lap, his warmth and the security that his arms offered a safe haven for the two boys.

"…_You won't leave too, will you Matt_?"

He asked softly, hiding his face in his shirt, fingers clutching the material tightly.

"…_No, I won't leave you_."

Came an even softer reply, his gloved hand moving to raise his chin, staring down at him,

"_I don't think I could even if I tried."_  
Shock flowed through Sonny with those words, but even more surprising was the soft feel of velvet lips against his. Like most first kisses, this one was light, and slightly awkward, but still, he closed his eyes and leaned up into it, enjoying the feeling despite his surprise. Gloved hands shakily wrapped around Sonny's thin waist, their kissing continuing on until there was a soft sound from the doorway. The first to hear was Sonny, who opened his eyes, pulling back away from Matt to stare at white hair and wide eyes. Matt didn't open his eyes until Sonny opened his mouth.

"_Near, what are you staring at_?"


End file.
